Memories
by nami misa
Summary: /'Oh by the way what was the dream about.' He said as I looked at him. "It was really strange dream. It was build from memories." 'Memories' / Yaoi story between Himuro and Murasakibara (All from how Himuro sees it)


'Oi what your doing~' said to me the purple 2 meter tall guys who was lying on the bench as I threw the ball and looked at him. The ball still went in and I went and took it as I said "practicing. Something you should do." I said with a clam voice and my usual face that everyone call poker face.

'Your really good' he said sitting down looking at me while taking out a snack and opening him. Apparently I am stuck with him cause all the other got pissed of from his childish behavior. "Thanks you" I said as a replay and than went back to the start place as he got up and stood in front of me.

'I will play with you. You are reminding someone who is very close to me, and so I will listen to you.' I looked at him as I slightly smiled. "Oh. Is that so?" I said as we started to play a game of 1 on 1.

This guy is no joke. He is pretty good. Even thou he isn't trying. Looks like the team also from that I made him play. Oh well this game on 1 on 1 vs this huge purple titan is fun. I really need to know his name. All I know about him is that he was in the Kiseki no Sedai.

After the game I sat down and started drinking and so did he. 'What's your name?' He asked as I looked at him and he at me. "Himuro Tatsuya" I said simply as he looked at me. 'Murasakibara Atsushi.' He said as he kept drinking.

'Oi Muro chin!' Said Atsushi as I woke up. Seem like I fell a sleep in History class... Its very not like me. But I guess I can't do a thing about it... But to tell the true its really weird that I remembered mine and Atsushi day we met now...

"I am up." I said to Atsushi as I sat normally and not lying all over my empty desk. "I am just a bit tired I guess..." I said and as I looked forward I fell my head starts to hurt and eyes starts to see blurry.

'Are you okay Muro chin? You don't look very good...' Said Atsushi looking at me. I ignored his words and the headache... Everything was still kinda blurry but I was sure that it will pass quickly. I got up and than everything went black.

'You know Muro chin...' Said Atsushi as we both sat down in some park. "What's in your mind Atsushi?" To say the true... I am very happy he is so related on me...

To say the true... Maybe its could be that I also fell for Atsushi...

Could it possible that I...

'I was in love with my previous captain' says suddenly Atsushi as I felt my heart gets broken and my eyes get widen and goes back to normal as I just slipped from my drink. "Is that so..." I said. Those words really made me sad. It really hurt me, annoy me and gave a lot of feeling I barely felt them before.

'Yeah but I don't love him anymore...' I looked at my drink looked for a quick answer. "If you don't love him any more than why are you still listening to him?" I asked with a bit unsure voice, even thou Atsushi didn't notice it, luckily...

'Cause I still respect him. A lot. But I like someone else now...' And that someone else isn't me... "Oh I see." I said with a clam voice even thou inside me... I want to cry...

I woke up in the nurse room. Again... A dream... What with all those strange dreams about mine and Atsushi past...

'Oh you woke up Muro chin' I looked at the sit next to me seeing Atsushi siting there. 'You got me worried. Seem like you have pretty high fever.' He said as I sat a bit on the bed. "Is that so... Looks like I got cold somehow." I said looking at Atsushi that was with his hair tied up. He looked at me with a strange look and so I said: "What is it Atsushi?"

'You are really red.' He said as he poked me cheek. I felt that my cheeks were red but only now I felt them as the burn but Atsushi... Got cold hands... Its so nice... 'You are burning' said Atsushi as he got up and sat on my bed and put both of his hands on my cheeks. The cold of his hands, it was so nice... I closed my eyes as I put my hands on Atsushi hands, enjoying the cold, the fact he cares about me, the fact he worries for me, the fact he is here with me...

Suddenly I felt something on my lips. As I opened my eyes, they opened wide, seeing Atsushi, ducking to me, kissing me, with his eyes close... Is it another dream? Is it real or fake? Maybe its just my Imagine from the fever... But what if its real?

I didn't want to break the kiss, i enjoyed the kiss. I closed back my eyes and kissed back Atsushi. Its became a french kiss, good and soft. The kiss broke as we both looked at each other eyes, he was blushing. He wanted to back off, take off his hands from my cheeks but I didn't let him.

"Atsushi" I said with a clam voice smiling. He looked at me not understanding why I am not backing off from him, letting him go away. He was really red. "I love you" I said smiling as he blushed even more and looked the other way. I hugged him and he mumbled back at me: 'I love you too...'

'Oi Muro chin.' I heard Atsushi voice as I opened my eyes looking at him who was lying in front of me. I was holding his hand and we both lied in his bed. It was already morning. "Ohayo Atsushi" I said smiling. I kissed his forehead and smiled softly.

'Ohayo~ Seem like you had a good dream there Muro chin~' He said as I nodded smiling. "It was a good dream but in the same strange. I will tell you while breakfast." I sat down as I took my pants and wore and than looked at Atsushi who was still lying on the bed with a look on his fast that he doesn't want to get up. "You too get up." I took his pants and threw him in the face and he did kinda of 'hmmmm~' as I giggled and went down.

His parents go a lot to business out the city and so I come to Atsushi a lot. His house is already my second house. His parents don't really care also that we are together. They got it really good.

I started making breakfast as suddenly Atsushi hugged me from behind. 'Muro chin its has a really good smell~ Its makes me hungry...' I giggles as I lift a maiubo and put in his mouth. "Not ready yet. Wait a bit and eat Maiubo meanwhile." He looked at me and let go on me. He sat down on the chair next to the table as I kept cooking.

When we sat down eating Atsushi was eating happily. 'Your cooking are the best as ever Muro chin!' He said as I smiled. "Thank you~" I said and kept eating.

'Oh by the way what was the dream about.' He said as I looked at him. "It was really strange dream. It was build from memories." 'Memories?' He replayed as he puffed his cheeks with food. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes memories. It started from the day we met than it kept to that moment when I fainted in class cause I was sick, moved back to when you told me you liked your previous captain and ended when I was in the nurse room... When we first kissed." I looked at him smiling as he blushed and looked the other way. He tried talking with his cheeks puffed in food but I didn't understand a thing. I sighed smiling and kissed his puffed cheek. He looked at me and quickly shallow the food and kissed me. I smiled and we both just kept talking and eating.

(You are really cute guys)

"Thanks"

'Huh? Misa chin you should finish this not talk with us...'

(Oh yeah sorry)

The End~


End file.
